Dance & Love
by lovingrace
Summary: What happens when Phineas finally asks the girls what they'd like to do? What'll happen between Django and Katie when the chance they've been waiting for finally comes?
1. Dances & Crushes

_**Hey I'm here with a new story. I know I'm probably the only one that supports this pairing but there are no other stories on here about them so I decided to make one, I'm hoping people might like them together and start shipping them together or write more stories about these two. I wan this to be a long story because I really like Django and Katie as a pairing and want to see more of them on here. I haven't decided if I want it in many POV's or just one but this first chapter will be in Katie's so please read and no flames.**_

Of course every day we went to Phineas and Ferb's house was very fun. We've been going for about three years. Our Fireside Girls troop had stayed strong and we still loved earning patches. We all knew we weren't going to stop until we had them all. My name is Katie and I am only one of out seven in our group. Isabella, Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Holly, and Milly are the other six.

Isabella is our leader and we all loved her even if she did go a bit overboard with the whole Phineas thing. We had been able to understand her a bit better about it lately though because we'd all been growing up.

Our second in command was Gretchen, she was also a very great leader when Isabella wasn't at the meetings and it had become clear that our shortest friend had an ironic crush on Ferb. It gave her and Isabella a lot of time to spend together when they visited and stayed longer than the other troop members afterwards.

Adyson was definitely my best friend out of everyone. She was one of the most outgoing and has always been there for me when I needed her. She had many guys going after her at school but for some strange reason had a crush on Buford.

Ginger, well her crush on Baljeet was almost as obvious as Isabella's crush on Phineas. Ginger was actually smarter than we'd given her credit for when we first met her. Lately she had stopped asking us wether we should all go to Baljeet's after the answer being no so many times and she would just go by herself.

Holly and Milly were almost the same person. They always hung out together and still thought we were silly for liking any dumb guys. They were always understanding though and we were lucky to have friends like them.

And then there was me, Katie Collins. I had blonde hair that I'd always kept in the most childish pigtails. Recently Adyson had told me I should get rid of them so I did and now I looked a bit more grown up. I was just so average that nobody except for Adyson really ever payed much attention to me. I have been crushing on Django for about a whole year now. I got girly on almost every little detail that happened like when he'd look over my way or when he's ask me to help him get something for one of Phineas and Ferb's projects. I couldn't let anybody know of course other than my best friend but that was it.

We were all on our way to see what Phineas an Ferb were doing. This was of course Isabella's idea but we didn't bother to object to it.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin?" Isabella asked flirty

"Actually Ferb and I were wondering if you girls had any ideas of what we could do today" Phineas told us

Isabella turned to us with a huge grin on her face and with just one look we all knew what we were thinking.

"Actually we've been planning something out in case this ever happened. We should plan a dance at the school gym and we could invite everyone at school. Hearing that you guys planned it everyone will come even if it's short notice and the teachers won't mind as long as one adult is there that isn't them" Isabella said exited

I noticed Phineas looked a bit nervous but said to Ferb anyways "Ferb, I know what we're doing today"

"We'll message everyone and get Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and Django to help us, girls you can decorate the gym and then get dressed" Phineas confirmed

An hour and a half later the gym was all set set up and we had all gone with our separate groups to find a dress, get our hair done, get a manicure and a pedicure done, and find shoes except for Ginger who had already asked Baljeet to go with her and had convinced him to help her find a dress.

I was with Adyson of course, she was texting Buford while we were getting our hair done at an exclusive beauty salon. It was amazing how she was able to put complete attention to what I was saying while still texting.

"So what's Buford saying?" I asked trying to start a conversation

"He's actually being sort of nice, weird right?"

"Just a bit considering it is you he's talking to, it's obvious he likes you as much as you like him"

"What!? Me, like Buford? That's ridiculous!"

I gave her 'the look'. She knew as well as I did that she liked Buford but she was just as tough as he was when it came to the subject of crushing on someone.

"Well maybe just a bit" She said giving in and I started giggling

"Hey what about you, Django asked you to the dance yet?" She said smirking which made me stop giggling

"Nope not yet and I really doubt he will" I said looking at the floor

"Katie you are one of the most negative and insecure people I know, you might not see it but Django practically drools every time he sees you"

"Then why doesn't he talk to me as much as he talks to you or the others" I said a with a bit of jealousy

"He's just as shy as you are if not more, he only talks to me because I'm your best friend. I don't think him and I ever had a conversation that didn't end in us talking about you" Adyson said finally putting her phone down

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit disappointed he hasn't asked me yet" I said

"Its fine- wait Buford says he wants to talk to me in person I think he wants to ask me to go to the dance with him!" Adyson said jumping up and down lookig at her phone with a smile bigger than ever. Her hair was now fully done all to the side with her bangs pulled back by a golden brooch to match the beautiful full length golden dress she had bought before

She suddenly stopped and looked at me with a less excited look. " I'm sorry I can't just leave you here alone, we haven't even found you perfect dress yet, I'll just tell him-" Adyson started

"Look I'm not going to let you loose your chance to be asked out by your crush just because I haven't found a dress yet, you go and I'll meet you at the dance later on"

"Oh thank you Katie, I owe you one"

With that she left quicker than I could say 'you're welcome'. My hair was done in a lot of loose blonde curls. I was simple but with my hair always being straight it looked different. I soon got a text from Isabella, Gretchen, and Asyson saying they had just been asked to the dance by the one they had wanted to go with. I sighed, they must have all planned it together if I had gotten texts at the same time. I really was happy for them but felt kind of alone at the same time.

I left the salon after paying for my new hairstyle. I needed some time to think and decided to kick a small rock along the road while walking. Adyson's words kept ringing in my head, did Django really like me? Did he really drool over me? Was he just being shy over it? I really did like Django a lot and was hoping he liked me back too.

I must of kicked the rock too hard because all of a sudden I couldn't see it on the ground anymore. I looked up to see Django holding a rock in his hand smiling at me. He looked so amazing wearing his casual clothing, a simple colorful shirt an artist as himself would wear. He was wearing khaki guy shorts and simple sandals. He had gotten a bit of a haircut but kept it long enough that it he could still make it flip to the left like before.

I froze looking at him and he must of caught it because his smile disappeared and a look of concern washed over his face.

"Are you fine Katie?" Django asked worried

"Y-yeah I'm good just a bit tired already"

He smiled and I almost died a little bit inside, "Well save some energy for tonight at the dance"

"I'll try my best" I said giving him a bigger smile than he had given me

I saw him look down a bit confused at what he was going to do next but then he looked back up with a serious face.

"Actually Katie.. about the dance tonight, are you going with anyone?"

"Actually I'm not, why?" I said looking at him directly at those sweet brown eyes of his hopeful

"I was wondering if you wanted to-" He suddenly paused and then he spoke up again, "Aren't you going to get that?"

He pointed at my hand an I noticed that with all the suspension I had in Django I hadn't even noticed my phone ringing. I mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to him and answered my phone.

"Katie! You need to come here now! You'll get your dress later I promise but please get over here now!"

As soon as I heard the voice on the other end I knew it was Adyson. I knew she was my best friend but I was so mad she had interrupted my moment with Django. Whatever she wanted had better be important.

"Can't you just tell me now?"

"No! I need you to get over here right now so hang up and get here now"

I hung up, put the cell phone in my pocket and looked back to Django's eyes. I saw disappointment but if it was as important as Adyson said I couldn't just leave her.

"I need to go, I am so sorry"

"Don't worry about it she's you're best friend and she needs you, I'll just see you at the dance later"

With that he turned around and left stuffing his hands into the pockets if his shorts.


	2. Best Friends & Hair

_**Eyy guys it's Graciie again. Wow and update again when I just posted this story yesterday. That's a new record anyways to need to tell you Guys something important/dumb. **__**I made an Instagram not too long ago and I need you guys to follow me on there please and ill try my best to follow you back ASAP. My name on the is _lovingrace_**__**. Thanks.**_

I was so mad and confused in everything that had happened in the last ten minutes. Django had wanted to tell me something and now I'd probably never know what it was. I sighed and then started to walk a bit quicker either ways, whatever Adyson wanted to tell me had to be really important.

I was at her house without even having to think about it. I knocked and her mom answered.

"Oh, hello Katie if you're looking for Adyson she is upstairs"

"Thank you"

With that I was up the stairs. I had always loved coming to Adyson's house. Her house was about the same size as mine but compared to my house hers was so much more colorful and fun. Every wall was painted a different color instead of just the same dull color everywhere. I soon got to her and went in without knocking. We'd been best friends long enough that we didn't even have to. Her room was the most upbeat shade of neon pink imaginable. It had always felt as I was in Barbie's Dream Room. Around her room were badges scattered just about everywhere possible. She had never really been that neat with her things. That's why we were best friends. We balanced each other out.

Speaking of best friends. Mine was busy obviously looking for something shed lost. She was so busy that she didn't even notice I had came in so I knocked lightly on her opened door.

"Oh hey Katie didn't see you there, come in and shut the door behind you I have to tell you something!"

I shut the door and tried to make some space on her bed that was overflowing with different things. I couldn't read her expression. She look worried, excited, and lost.

"Adyson, what's wrong you don't look fine"

"Actually I'm amazing, Buford asked me to the dance and I said yes! I'm depressed because I can't my dress I bought for the dress and without it I can't go" She answered with a hint of sadness in her tone

"I'll help you look then but with this mess it might take some time" I joked around trying to make her chuckle a bit but instead getting a serious stare

We looked for a while through the mess but decided we weren't going to find it with everything piled on top of each other so we did the only other thing we could think of it. Clean it. She sure owed me because this was not the way I wanted to spend my day when I'm still not done getting ready for the dance. My already done curls were getting undone and falling horribly over.

Suddenly Adyson changed the subject to something I couldn't resist talking about, "So what happened with Django asking you anyways?"

"Well after you left me at the salon I got done and me him on the street. He was mentioning something about the dance but then I got your call so I had to leave him."

"Katie I am so so sorry, I honestly didn't know-"

"Don't worry about it too much, like I said he was just mentioning it he probably wasn't going to ask me"

"Of course he was going to ask you and there I go messing it up as usual"

"You didn't-"

I pause. Underneath all of the mascara and different eyeshadow colors I saw a hint of gold material. I brought it up and knew I'd finally found her dress.

"Hey Adyson here it is" I held it up "Next time don't lay your make-up all over it"

"Oh thanks so much!" She yelled hugging me tightly and then letting go

I saw her look down at her dress with joy and just as quickly look over at the watch she was wearing. Her smile suddenly faded away and so did mine.

"What's wrong now?"

"Katie it's 6:30!"

"6:30?! No that's impossible it would mean I only have 30 minutes to get ready for the dance and here I am in your room with no make-up on and in an oversized hoodie! I haven't even picked out a dress yet!"

I saw her look up at me and her eyes widened just as quickly. Oh no what else could have gone wrong now! My day was just getting worse and worse, I just wanted to have 15 minutes to myself to figure out what I was going to do next but something in Adyson's eyes told me I wouldn't even have a second.

"What?!"

She spoke so softly that I really thought she was whispering, "Katie did your ever have time to put hairspray on your hair before you came here?"

"No, the lady told me to put some on when I got home but since I came to help you I never had time to"

"Um you might want to look in the mirror for a sec"

I went over to her full length mirror that she was also standing in front of. My mouth on instinct suddenly came open as I saw my hair. It looked nothing as before, there were curls everywhere but some were tight and others were loose. I looked as if I had just gotten out of bed because even my bangs were sticking up a bit. I wanted to cry as I saw myself. Hoodie. Jeans. Messed up hair. I looked at Adyson and her hair was perfectly in place as I'd known she had put on hairspray as I instructed. I saw tears in her eyes though. At that moment I knew she felt even worse than me and that she truly was my best friend.

I did the only thing I could then. I started crying and hugged her. After what seemed forever I let go and wiped my tears away quickly.

"Adyson can you please do me a favor?" I asked between sniffles

'Anything Katie"

"Will you just please go to the dance without and have a great time for the both of us"

'"No I can't do that, it's my fault that you're like this in the first place! I can't believe it"

"You said anything and I'm fine ok. I want you to go on your date with Buford and have enough fun for both of us. Please just do me that favor."

I gave a final pled with my eyes and she looked at me in defeat, "Fine but I am so not happy with this but I'm I'm only doing this so I can't Django why you are t at the dance with him"

My eyes opened widely again but this time my tears rushed to my eyes even more quickly than before. How could I have forgotten about Django. I would miss my only opportunity and I just kept on crying. I felt worse than before.

"See you are upset, I should just stay here"

"No ill get better I promise, you just go"

"On one condition, you have to stay here at my house, I don't want to see you late at night walking to your house epically when you're this upset"

I sighed but agreed nonetheless. She went into her bathroom and after 10 minutes she was ready. Wow she looked so amazing. Buford was sure going to be a lucky guy and he had better treat my best friend with respect or I'd knock it out of him tomorrow.

"Bye and remember to have a good time!" I yelled as she left

I was there alone in her room which shed nicely said I could touch anything I wanted. I was thankful to have a great friend like her but only one stayed on my mind. Django.


End file.
